


Blocked on Multiple Fronts

by EmmyLynna



Series: Entwined [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Top Victor Nikiforov, Underage Drinking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLynna/pseuds/EmmyLynna
Summary: Viktor fancied himself to be a gentleman.  He was a good alpha who loved to spoil his omega and make sure that Yuuri would want for nothing.  But as an alpha, and a virile 21-year-old one at that, he also had needs that only his omega can satisfy. Now if only they wouldn't be interrupted every single time.Yurio grimaced as he took in the strong stench of arousal and pheromones wafting in the air.  “Fuck,” he gasped as he covered his nose with a hand and turned away.Viktor stared at the younger alpha with a deadpan expression, hands tightening around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Yes. That’s precisely what we were trying to do before you came barging in.”





	1. Introducing Vitenka's Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: "Hey Emms! First off, love your Entwined series. I don’t know if you’re still taking prompts but in case you do, I would so love to read about a desperate Vitya pining after Yuuri, and in a not-so-innocent way ;) after being cockblocked on multiple occasions. Of course they should be much older! Maybe high school or in college?"
> 
> Here ya go, you filthy sinners. Can be standalone, but this is part of the [Entwined series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/719568), so go on ahead and read if you want to enjoy the AU to its fullest :)

**Introducing Vitenka's Predicament**

_Viktor would like to have some alone time with his Yuuri thank you very much_

Viktor fancied himself to be a gentleman.  He was a good alpha, and a very doting one who loved to spoil his omega and make sure that Yuuri would want for nothing.  It  was just his luck that he was born with a silver spoon and money was never an issue whenever he wanted to gift Yuuri with only the finest things the world had to offer.  The omega’s parents had to put a stop though the one time that Viktor tried to give Yuuri his own Maserati after passing his driver’s test.  It was the one time he begrudgingly listened and took back the gift.  It wouldn’t make sense, anyway, since Viktor would always pick Yuuri up in his own car.  

But as an alpha, and a virile 21-year-old one at that, he also had needs.  Testosterone was pumping through his veins and his biology as a dominant alpha (with confirmed strong alpha traits courtesy of his Nikiforov blood), he couldn’t help but be subject to his hunger for certain carnal pleasures every now and again.  Once more he was in luck, because Viktor Nikiforov was blessed with the most caring and most indulging omega ever.  Ever since that… erm ski trip avalanche incident in Alta-he refused to call it a mistake because it was anything but that!-he and Yuuri enjoyed being together in the most intimate ways that two soulmates can be.  

It was great that he and Yuuri no longer had to sneak around their families anymore.  I mean, trying to keep up all pretenses of propriety pretty much flew out the window the moment the rescue workers, paramedics, and their families broke down the door to the dusty old cabin where they had taken shelter in the avalanche.  Everyone was so relieved to find the two senior high school students alive after over a week of being isolated in the mountains.  That relief quickly turned to shock and embarrassment when the group located the two teens in the nest Yuuri had carefully constructed out of worn blankets and Viktor’s old clothes.  Omegas’ nests were always considered to be something very private only shared with mates and family.  But no, that wasn’t what had shocked everyone.  Instead,  they were rendered speechless at the sight of the two caught in an intimate embrace, with Viktor buried balls deep in Yuuri.  

Of course, that wasn’t the best way that Viktor and Yuuri were planning on telling their families, but what was done was done.  The best thing that came out of that though was that they no longer had to sneak around.  Both their families became fully aware that they were physically intimate and allowed the two to sleep together, Yuuri and Viktor taking turns sleeping over each other’s house.  

But alas, all that reminiscing put him in an even hornier mood than he already was before.  Like he said earlier, alphas had needs, and right now Viktor would like to satiate them with a taste of his omega.  

“Oh Yuuri~” He called out for his mate as he went upstairs on a most important mission.  Yuuri had wanted to live in a dorm so that he could get a taste of the “campus life” but after seeing the dismal state of the glamorized cinderblock prison rooms (Viktor absolutely refused to acknowledge them as proper living quarters) the alpha refused.  Not even Yuuri’s pleading eyes were enough to persuade Viktor. No, there was absolutely no way that his mate would live in a space where they had to (and with this he shuddered) share a bathroom with other students.  Viktor knew how filthy other students their age could be, how can he possibly allow Yuuri to set foot in a place where he may pick up a sexually transmitted infection just by touching the same faucet as another student?  Nevermind that it was not biologically plausible, it was the thought that counts.

So in the end, Viktor rented a condo right at the outskirts of campus.  It was their little (not so humble) abode that quickly dashed any misconceptions that Viktor was your average college student. For what kind of broke, eyes-deep-in-student-loans would be able to afford a multimillion dollar condo that featured a private garden and terrace, a lobby attendant, a valet, a swimming pool, and a jacuzzi bathtub fit for an overpriced spa?  Viktor smiled to himself as he blissfully recalled all the fun he and Yuuri had christening every room.  It’s been awhile...maybe they should spend the next few days re-christening each room?   Ah, his precious omega was the picture of polite decorum, all prim and proper during the day.  Who would have thought that all that innocence can give way to the most devious smile, eyes alight with lust as he used those graceful slender fingers to wrap around his engorged-

Ahem.  He was getting ahead of himself.  Viktor fanned himself and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt as he continued his search.  

“Yuuri?  Solnyshko, where are you?”  Where on Earth can his beautiful omega be?  

“I’m over here, Vitya!”  A voice called from upstairs.  

Ah, in their bedroom then. All the better!  Viktor beamed as he took the steps, jumping two at a time with no trouble.

“I was thinking, zolotse, it’s been a while, maybe we should-”  He opened the door and paused at the threshold in bemusement.  

Yuuri was laying down on their king-sized bed.  Now while the sight would normally have him hard in three seconds, there were several things wrong with the current picture.

One, the expression on Yuuri’s face was that of utmost concentration. And not of the I’m-thinking-of-what-to-do-next-to-blow-your-mind variety.

Two, he was currently pouring over a textbook. Unfortunately for him and his raging libido, it was not the Kama Sutra.

Three, there were several loose sheets of paper and open binders strewn all across their bed.

“Ah, Vitya, hi!  Um, sorry for taking over the bed.  If you want, you can use the desk,” Yuuri smiled up at him and distractedly reached over for a highlighter before using it to underline something in his notes.

“Yuuuuuuurri,” he whined petulantly.  Viktor didn’t care if he was well on his way to becoming an adult.  Heck, he was already one legally speaking.  “What are you doing?”

“Studying?” Yuuri didn’t even spare him a glance this time as he frowned at something in the textbook.  “I’ve got three midterms next week, Vitya, and they’re all in my hardest classes too.”

“But Yuuri!”

“Please, Vitya, I can’t afford to procrastinate this time. I need to get at least a 90 on all these exams if I want to keep my GPA up.”

“But you have a 4.0 GPA!  Yuuuri!”  Viktor pouted and made his way to the bed to drape himself over the omega’s back.  “Pay attention to me!”

“V-Vitya please!  I want to keep my top marks up, you know how important it is to me!”

“I’m not important to you?” Lips jutted out, eyes wide and pleading. Classic Viktor Nikiforov puppy-eye look.  

Yuuri spared him a quick glance over the shoulder. “Vitya, that’s a stupid and unfair question. Of course you’re important to me. I just need to focus on studying right now, okay?”

Viktor sighed and buried his face at the back of Yuuri’s neck.  “But zolotse, I wanted some _special_ time tonight!”

Yuuri gasped as the alpha bent down to nip at his mating mark. “Vitya s-stop, not now please! I’m already having a hard time with this chapter as is!”

“I’m having a hard time too,” Viktor muttered as he grinded down on the omega’s plush rear.

The omega gave a squeak as he felt exactly what the alpha meant.  “Vitya, no!”  He made to try and buck the alpha off him but only proceeded to grind against his hard-on instead.  

Viktor gave a deep rumbling purr at Yuuri’s movements. “Mmm, that’s more like it, moya lyubov.”  He bit down on Yuuri’s mating mark and pushed down against him, getting harder.  

“N-no, Vitya, don’t!”  Yuuri turned around and smacked him. “Bad alpha!”

Viktor smirked, thinking that it was all just an act.  “Yes, I’m a _very_ bad, naughty alpha. Whatever will my omega do to punish me?”

Yuuri blushed and scrambled away from him.  Or at least tried to, considering that he was still pinned down by the alpha.  “No, Vitya, seriously, I need to study! Stop!”

The alpha blinked.  “Wait, what?”

“Not now, Vitya,” Yuuri hissed as he proceeded to finally push the bigger alpha off him, blushing at seeing the hard evidence of his arousal underneath his thin track pants.  “I really, really have to study!”

Viktor scowled as he finally leaned back on his haunches. He stayed that way for awhile as he watched Yuuri turn back around and smooth the notes that got crumpled in their interrupted foreplay.  

Midterms. They were the ultimate cockblocker.  

* * *

 

Thankfully the week of midterms has passed. Since he was so effectively cockblocked by the sweep of exams, Viktor resorted to focusing on his own tests… anything really to keep himself distracted.  He was currently studying together with his friends in the living room, a table set up where they poured out their textbooks and notes, laptops open to listen to mp3 recordings of their lectures.  

He sighed pitifully as he looked down at his crotch.  Hidden by the sweatpants he knew that his neglected (not so little, excuse you, he was quite well hung!) Vitenka was just biding its time when it can be reacquainted with its better half.  

“Don’t worry, dear one, it’s all just a matter of time.”

“Who are you talking to, Viktor?” Georgi asked as he and Mila looked up from their textbooks.  

“Um, no one. Don’t mind me.  Sorry, I’m gonna have to take a break.”

Mila frowned, concerned. “Yeah, please do. The last thing we need is for you to have a mental breakdown before you even have your first exam of the semester.” She turned back down to her notes.  

A doorbell rang and Viktor stood up, grateful for the excuse to go downstairs to their condo’s foyer and looked at the camera.  Chris’s winking face greeted him from the other side.

“Hey, it’s Chris!”

Georgi perked up. “Perfect! I was waiting for his notes for our expository writing class.”

Mila groaned. “Ugh, as if Chris will contribute to our studying. I really can't afford a distraction right now. I'm this close to slipping to a B since I didn't do well in the quizzes.”

Viktor laughed at his friends’ antics as he unlocked the door.  “Hey Chris!” He clapped his friend’s shoulder as the other alpha lifted up a case of beer.

“I come bearing gifts!” He called up to Georgi and Mila as they rounded the corner to greet him.  

“Alright!” Georgi hopped down the split steps and pilfered a bottle, going back upstairs to the kitchen to get an opener.

“Well, I guess we needed a break anyway,” Mila conceded as she took a bottle herself.  

Viktor smiled as he followed his friends back up to the living room where they were studying. “Just as long as you guys are sober enough to drive back safely. I don’t want to get arrested for enabling underage drinking.”

“Don’t forget, you’re underage too Viktor!” Mila’s voice called from the kitchen.  She and Georgi came back with a bottle opener.

Chris sighed as his bottle was opened and chugged some beer down before plopping himself on one of the sofa chairs, legs spread and lounging as if he owned the place. “Ah, that hits the spot.”

“Do you have the notes I asked you for, Chris?” Georgi asked as he stepped up in front of the alpha.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I think I have it somewhere here.” He reached down to unzip his backpack on the floor and retrieved a spiral notebook and handed it to his friend.

“Thanks,” Georgi sat back down and opened the notebook, flipping through the pages as he took another swig of his beer. “Wait a second… Chris what is this?”

“Why, what’s wrong?” Mila leaned over to peer over Georgi’s shoulder. “Pfffft, I told you!” Mila crowed. “I told you not to count on Chris’s notes!”

“How are these even notes?  All I see are tally marks and…” Georgi frowned as he lifted the notebook to decipher the scrawling handwriting.  “Abby Martinez and Ellie Knowles?”  He paused before a furious blush took over his face. “What the hell, Chris, is this a tally of all your sexual exploits?!”  Georgi stuck his tongue out in disgust and dropped the notebook on the floor and rubbed his hands furiously on his pants as if he just touched something slimy.  

“Wow, that was a lot,” Mila whistled as she turned back to her notes.

"Yep, all in just this semester too," Chris replied back smugly. 

"You mean the semester that just started last month?" 

“Ellie Knowles, the ever present drunk sorority party girl? Really Chris?” Viktor gave his friend an unimpressed stare as he took another drink from his bottle.  Well, even if his friend had poor tastes in his partners he sure did know his alcohol at least.  This was some quality craft beer.  “You better get yourself tested. I’ve heard that you can count on one hand who she HASN’T had sex with.”

Chris gave his friend a leering grin, not the least bit ashamed.  “Ah, well you know what they say, with all that experience she’s good in the sack.  And it’s true. Best blow job I’ve gotten, ever.  I mean seriously, she practically sucked the cum out of my-”

“No! Shut up, please, I do not need to hear this!” Mila shrieked and clapped her hands on her ears. “Nope, no, no, no, nope!”  

Viktor rolled his eyes as Georgi gave his friend a disgusted look.  So what if Ellie knew how to do that?  His Yuuri can do all that and more.  But a gentleman would never kiss and tell.  Yuuri’s expertise shall be kept to him and him alone.  At least he knew that Yuuri learned how to do all that without sleeping around.  The thought alone made him clench his fists.  No way, Yuuri was as loyal as any perfect omega can be!  

As his three friends began to bicker back and forth, all studying left forgotten, Viktor felt his phone vibrate with a text message.  

He opened it up to see a message from his one and only mate.  

Viktor looked up from his phone and paused.   _Prepare?  Prepare for what?!_  He bit his lip as he panicked, looking through the reminders on his phone, skimming through them desperately to see if he forgot some anniversary. But no, he didn’t forget anything.  What can Yuuri be referring to? He debated whether or not to ask, but decided to do so in the end.  

Wait, what? Hell no!  Viktor's brows furrowed as his thumbs moved across his smartphone in a flurry of movement.  There was absolutely no way that he was going to let this opportunity go.

Oh ho ho ho! Yes, Vitenka was finally going to get some action tonight!  A wide smile spread across his face as Viktor thought of all the X-rated fun they were going to have.

Viktor gulped as he suddenly felt all his blood rush down to his crotch. For the first time in awhile Vitenka woke up and twitched in his pants as the blood rushed into it.  He looked desperately at the sight of his three friends before him. Never, ever, had he felt more distraught at their presence. They had to leave.  Immediately.  Yuuri said he should be home in ten minutes, and he still had to quickly shower to get rid of any leftover stink he had from working out in the gym earlier that day.  

He stood up and cleared his throat to get his friends’ attention.  Mila, Georgi, and Chris stopped talking and looked over to him.

“What is it, Viktor?” Mila asked.  

“Yuuri said he’s coming home and he’s not feeling that well.  I’m sorry you guys, but I think you have to leave. I don’t think he can relax that much if he knows that we have guests over.”

Georgi gave a sympathetic nod while Mila stood up. “Oh that’s horrible! I’m so sorry to hear that. I’m going to make him some chicken noodle soup immediately!”  She pushed her sleeves to her elbows and marched over to the kitchen.

Wait. She wasn’t supposed to do that.  “Mila, please don’t worry yourself!  Yuuri just wants to rest.”

“Nonsense!” Her voice called out from the kitchen.  There was the sound of an opening refrigerator as Mila began to sift through its contents and set aside the necessary ingredients. “It’s a family recipe! It’ll get Yuuri better in no time.  Good thing you guys are stocked up, I won’t need to go to the grocery so this should only take 30 minutes tops, I promise!”

Viktor internally groaned as he watched with forlorn eyes as Mila took over his kitchen, pulling out the pots and pans she needed and popping the frozen chicken breasts in the microwave to speed up the thawing process.  He walked back to the living room with hunched arms and plopped himself on the couch to place his face in his hands.

“Um… Viktor?  Are you okay?” Georgi asked cautiously, not sure whether or not it was safe enough to place a comforting hand on the other alpha’s shoulder.  

Meanwhile Chris watched everything unfold before him and gave the silver-haired young man a knowing smirk. “Nah, don’t worry about him Georgi.  Viktor’s just frustrated.”

“Frustrated about what?” Georgi asked, still clueless.

“Our dear little Viktor is sexually frustrated.  So, how long has it been Viktor?”

Viktor moaned in dismay and sunk into the sofa further.  “A full week!”

Chris whistled as he began to pack up his bag.  “You poor dear.  My heart goes out to you.”

“I don’t get it, what are you guys talking about?  A full week since what?”

“Since our lil Viktor got a taste of his omega’s scrumptious ass!”

Georgi gave a disgusted grimace.

“Ugh, Chris, you don’t have to say it like that,” Viktor muttered over at his friend.

“Viktor, you’re horrible!” Georgi proceeded to scold him. “How can you possibly think of having sex with Yuuri when he’s not feeling well?! Shame on you!” His remark caused Chris to laugh.  “And you, Chris! Stop laughing!  How is this funny?”

“Man Georgi, you’re still clueless!”

“Clueless about what?!”

A doorbell interrupted what would have been without a doubt a sassy retort from Chris as Viktor stood up and rushed over to get the door.

“Yeah, go get that sweet ass, Casanova!”  Chris cheered as Viktor passed him. Viktor scowled and smacked Chris at the back of his head. He got up to the front door and opened it.  Yuuri’s gorgeous face greeted him, bright burgundy eyes looking up at him coyly underneath his long lashes.

Viktor gulped and inwardly sighed in dismay.  He bent down to give a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s left cheek.  The innocence of his actions must have caught the omega off-guard.  “We… have some unforeseen complications,” he said by way of an explanation.

“Complications?”  Yuuri blinked, the lusty haze in his eyes gone as Viktor placed an arm around him and escorted him inside.  

“Wooo, looks like our friend’s lovebird came back!” Chris’s voice called out from around the corner.

“Ah, I see,” Yuuri giggled as he allowed himself to be led into the living room. “Hi Chris, hi Georgi.”  The two alphas waved over to him.

“We’re sorry to hear you’re not feeling well, Yuuri,” Georgi said with a sympathetic smile.  

“Oh?”  Yuuri looked over curiously at Viktor who refused to meet his eyes.  “Oh!  Ah, yes… sorry I can’t be much of a host tonight, I just got really tired out pulling all nighters for midterm week.”

“Don’t worry about it. As soon as Mila is done with her soup, we’ll be out of here and you can rest,” Georgi said, packing up his stuff.  

“Psh, yeah, he’ll need a lil breather especially since he’ll be doing another kind of all nighter tonight, eh, Viktor?”  Chris wasn’t even trying to be subtle at all, nudging the silver-haired alpha and giving him several winks almost to the point of looking like he was getting a seizure.

“Chris…” Viktor scowled, not at all appreciating his friend’s usual brand of humor right now.

Yuuri blushed but diplomatically chose not to otherwise comment or react to Chris’s words.  “Well, I’ll be off upstairs then.  Good night.”

“Good night, Yuuri!”

“Yeah, don’t worry Viktor will join you soon and make you feel _all_ better.”

“Chris, I swear to God!”

Just then Mila popped her head around the corner. “I thought I heard another voice, what’s going on?”

“Oh, you just missed Yuuri. He went upstairs already.”

Mila huffed and placed a hand on her hip. “Well shoot.  Ah well… this soup’s just boiling right now so I should be able to add the vegetables soon.  Just like 15 to 20 more minutes.”  She turned around and headed back to the kitchen.  

Viktor fidgeted in his place, biting his lip.  Fifteen to twenty minutes.  That wasn’t much time.  Definitely not enough to go all the way like he’d want to do, but surely more than enough time for a quickie.  He didn’t even bother to look at the other two boys in the room, just pausing long enough to say “Gotta go make sure Yuuri’s okay!  You guys see yourselves out!” And ran up the stairs.  

Chris gave a smug grin at his retreating figure.  “Hehe, Viktor’s gonna finally get some ass tonight.”

Georgi gave him a disapproving frown and tossed him his notebook back.  “Come on, get your head out of the gutter.  Maybe Viktor really is just checking up on Yuuri.”

“Dude, when are you gonna get it through your thick skull that Yuuri’s not really sick!?”

“Why on Earth would they lie about something like that?”

Chris gave his friend a disbelieving look. “You obviously have never felt what it’s like to have blue balls.”

“Blue… what?!” Georgi eeped and placed both hands on his crotch as if to shield his precious jewels from a kick.  “Why on Earth would they turn blue?!”

Chris turned to his phone, deciding to waste time on tumblr to pass the next half hour or so. “I rest my case.”

\---

Viktor opened the door to their bedroom suite in a rush, slamming it closed.  Yuuri, who was currently undressing across the other side of the room, jumped at his sudden entrance.  “Vitya!  Is everything okay?”

“Yuuuurii,” Viktor groaned and reached out to his omega like a madman before proceeding to wrap himself around the smaller boy like a limpet.  “We have 15 to 20 minutes, so we gotta make it count! I need you so bad!”  He proceeded to gyrate against the other boy.

Yuuri snorted and pushed his mate away gently.  “Vitya, calm down.  That’s so specific, how do you know that we only have that much time?”

“Cuz Mila is cooking you some soup because she thinks you’re sick.  Now please, less talking and more fucking!” Viktor picked up his mate with a flourish and tossed him unceremoniously on their bed, Yuuri bouncing upon landing on the sheets.  He leaped onto the covers soon after, placing a desperate kiss on his lover's lips.  

“Need you,” he whispered, “so much, dorogoy,” he breathed as he began to pepper open-mouthed kisses along the other boy’s jaw.  Yuuri gave a breathy laugh as he carded his fingers through Viktor’s hair.  

“Wow, you haven’t been this eager for a long while,” Yuuri noted as he allowed Viktor to pull his shirt up before helping him with his own shirt.  

“We don’t have much time, remember?” Viktor gasped as Yuuri tugged down his sweatpants.  He lifted his legs and hurriedly kicked them off to let them fall in a messy heap on the floor. Yuuri tutted at his actions.  

“So messy, Vitya.”

“Nah, more like so horny.”

Yuuri giggled. “That too,” he said with an impish smile as he leaned forward on his forearms and made quick work of Viktor’s briefs, releasing his hardening cock.

“Thank God,” he said as Vitenka was finally set free.  Viktor groaned as Yuuri wrapped his hand around his member and began pumping it in earnest.  He placed a thumb on his tip to spread off the precum that was already beading at the tip to use it to lubricate his hands.  

“Wow, Vitya, you really need it, don’t you?” Yuuri wasn’t even trying to make sex talk at this point. He was genuinely surprised at how needy Viktor was.  

“Baby, you have no idea.”  He placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder to steady himself and grunted as his hips bucked on their own accord.  “Y-yeah, just like that…” He opened his eyes to see Yuuri part his lips to place a long lick alongside one of the veins that was beginning to protrude at the side of his member. “So good.  You look so beautiful, my Yuuri,” he whispered reverently.  His breath hitched as those eyes turned back to him.  No matter how often they did this, Viktor couldn’t help but be captivated just as much as he was on their first time. But now, it came with all the finesse and grace without the fumbling awkwardness of their first few forays into their sexual awakening.  

Yuuri smiled before he proceeded to open his mouth wide. Without warning he took Viktor into his mouth in one smooth motion.  Viktor cursed and placed a hand in Yuuri’s hair, tightening it. “Shit! Yuuri!”

Yuuri moaned and began to bob his head up and down repeatedly.  He knew how desperate the alpha was and took pity on him and began sucking for all he was worth.  

Viktor gritted his teeth and hunched over the prostrated omega before him.  He rolled his hips gently and thanked anyone above who was listening for gifting the omega with an ironclad control over his gag reflex.  “Y-Yuuri, so good.  You feel so good.”  His voice began to take over a deeper tone and he gently caressed his lover’s hollowed cheeks.  “Just like that, take me in just like that.  Your mouth feels so good, moya lyubov.”  Yuuri moaned in response and Viktor was sure that if he could see it, slick would be running down his thighs at this point.  He knew how his omega had a praise kink and decided to take it up a notch.  “You love making me feel good, don’t you?  Love taking your alpha’s cock like a good omega?  And you’re so good, my dear Yuuri.  So very good.  Once everyone else is gone I’m going to show you just how good you make me feel.  You’d like that, won’t you zolotse?”  He bent down and gently swept Yuuri’s bangs away from his sweaty face.  Yuuri moaned in response and nodded his head, or at least as much as he could while he still had his mouth firmly around Viktor’s cock.  

Viktor gave a groan of satisfaction as he began to buck his hips a bit more roughly, knowing that Yuuri could take it.  “Fuuuuck, Yuuri, I’m gonna cum soon.  You’d swallow it, won’t you baby?”

Yuuri simply sucked harder in response and clenched one of his fists tightly around Viktor’s hip to help him press his face even closer.  “Mmm…”

“Yuuri,” Viktor closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in bliss from the sensation.  He placed his hands behind Yuuri’s head and began to fuck Yuuri’s mouth with choppy movements.  “Fuck Yuuri, fuck!”

The door to their bedroom opened to reveal Mila’s beaming face, Chris and Georgi right behind her.  The redhead had both hands proudly holding up a bowl of her chicken noodle soup.  “Soup’s done! Get it while it’s still hot, Yuuri!”  Her eyes froze at the sight before her.  “WHAT THE FUCK?!”  It looked like she would have hightailed it and run if it weren’t for the three cups of boiling hot soup that she was balancing on her mittened hands.  “Jesus Christ! Viktor, Yuuri!”  

“Oh my God!” Georgi looked absolutely nauseous at the sight of his (not so innocent) friend giving his other friend a very intense blow job.

Chris was the only one positively ecstatic at the developments. “Aw hell yeah, looks like Yuuri’s already got something else in his mouth!” He turned to the female alpha. “Your soup’s just gonna have to wait, Mila!”

Mila just turned back to Chris to give him a disgusted look. “Shut up, Chris!  I have to bleach my eyes!”

Viktor and Yuuri paused the moment they heard Mila’s voice.  

“M-Mila! Chris, Georgi!” Viktor gasped as he backpedaled, his still hard cock falling from Yuuri’s open mouth.  The omega squeaked and turned the most violent shade of red, from his forehead to his chest and back. He whimpered, retreating into the blankets and taking shelter underneath them until only his feet were visible.

Viktor screamed in frustration and stood up, not even caring that he was buck naked with a raging hard on that was, quite comically really, pointing in the direction of his friends as if it too were chastising them for being interrupted. And Vitenka was very angry, quite rightfully so at that! Even cocks had rights! “Fucking hell, Mila, you said twenty minutes!”

“I said, 15 to 20 minutes,” she shrieked back, her voice shrill and painful to the boys' ears.  “So sue me if I finished in ten! How the hell was I supposed to know that you needed that time to fuck the ever living daylights out of your husband?!”

The group heard Yuuri’s moan underneath the blanket.  “Ugh… just kill me now,” the omega wailed underneath the covers.  "This can't be happening." 

Chris was crying tears of laughter, grasping at a stitch from his side as he pointed in the direction of Viktor’s crotch.  “Ahahahaha you should look at your cock, Viktor!  Look how it’s pointing at us.” He jeered at it and Viktor did nothing to block his view.  He was always comfortable in his own skin and had no shame being seen in the nude, no matter how embarrassing the circumstances were. “Aww, is lil mini Vitya pissed at being denied an orgasm?  You better get back to work, Yuuri!”

"Fuck you, Chris! There's nothing little about it! Don't downgrade me just because you're insecure about your own size. I'm hung!" Viktor turned around to address his omega who was still effectively hidden from view. "Right Yuuri?" 

Georgi made a sound halfway between a sob and a groan.  “Oh God, just… let me get out of here,” he pushed his way roughly past Chris and ran down the stairs.  

Mila looked desperately at his retreating back as the only other sane person left. “Wait, Georgi, don’t leave me here with these… sexual deviants!” Her eyes flitted across the room until she found the small dresser located just a few steps away from her.  She unceremoniously placed the bowl on the dresser, not even caring that it caused some of the broth to slosh over before she hastily tore off the cooking mittens and ran after Georgi.  

“Ahahaha, sexual deviants!  Did you hear that Viktor?  Yuuri?” Chris guffawed as he slowly made his way out of the room.

Viktor scowled and pushed the other alpha the rest of the way out and slamming the door on him.  

A few second passed before he deflated and turned to look back at the lump on top of his bed.  “Zolotse, are you okay?”

“... Are they gone now?”  Yuuri peeked an eye out from underneath the covers and gave a sigh of relief as he saw that they were alone once more.  He emerged from the blankets.  “Ugh, how could you have forgotten to lock the door, Vitya?!” He placed his face in his hands.  “I don’t think I can ever look at them in the face again!”

“I’m sorry, dorogoy,” Viktor sighed as he walked back and sat down on the bed, the mood effectively ruined.  He placed a comforting hand on the omega’s cheek.  “I was so close too…” he muttered to himself bitterly.  

Yuuri gave him a soft smile and turned to place a kiss on the palm of the alpha’s hand.  “Come on, let’s just shower and call it a night, okay?  There’s always a next time.”

The alpha perked as he heard his husband's words. "Yes, shower... that's a great idea Yuuri!"  

Yuuri grimaced and shook his head.  "N-no,  _just_ a shower, Vitya.  I'm sorry, but I... after that..."  He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, placing a comforting hand on Viktor's shoulder.  "I just can't get in the right mindset right now without seeing their shocked faces."  

Viktor sighed and resigned himself to another unfulfilling night as he allowed the omega to lead him over to their bathroom.  He looked down at his crotch and mourned at the sight of his once again flaccid cock.  

_I’m so sorry Vitenka. I failed you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are terrible influences. I obviously have no hand in this, I am completely innocent :D There's going to be multiple chapters for this drabble series; I hope you're happy corrupting me :P
> 
> Now how to make yourself feel terrible? Go on back and read any chapter of Precocious when all these lil babies are still bright and innocent in the ways of the world. Then come back here and tell me how filthy you feel (ᗒᗨᗕ)


	2. Cashmere-Knitted Temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea courtesy of [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun) on [tumblr](https://emmylynna.tumblr.com/post/162380751407/preview-of-the-next-chapter-of-blocked-on-multiple) . Technically this is a bit anachronistic since the Virgin Killing Sweater was first made around 2016, at least according to this [site](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/virgin-killing-sweater). My current outline has this taking place in 2008, but humor us here ;D And I'm aware that the text messages should look different then, but I can't find any fake text generator that uses the old iOS format without having to download or facebook-like an advertisement.

**Cashmere-Knitted Temptations**

_In which Phichit decides to gift Yuuri with a new outfit and Viktor and Vitenka approve!_

 

Another week had gone and passed and found Viktor and Yuuri lying side by side on top of their 1800 thread count sheets.  In between social events with their friends and spending time in their own respective extracurricular activities, Yuuri with his dance lessons and Viktor with his fraternity, the two never really had the opportunity to relax and get in the mood for any intimacy.

But it was Saturday now, and they had the weekend free.  Viktor was currently basking in the warmth from the sunlight pouring in through the French windows.  They accidentally left the curtains open, so exhausted they were after after arriving past 3am from one of the rush events that Viktor’s fraternity hosted the night before.  They were both still wearing the shirts they used the night before and had simply stripped down their pants, not even having the energy to change into pajamas--for Yuuri at least; Viktor had always preferred sleeping in only his bikini briefs.  Thus, in his case, the alpha was actually overdressed.   

He finally opened his eyes, the two cerulean orbs still hazy from the last vestiges of sleep.   He yawned and stretched his back, turning over to see his mate still sleeping soundly beside him.  His eyes focused first on the carefree expression on the omega’s face, brows perfectly relaxed, mouth partially opened as he breathed in and out.  One of his hands was still tightly held in Viktor’s while the other was curled near his cheek.  It was a position very familiar to the two, ever since they began having sleepovers as kids.  It didn’t matter either what position they started in; Viktor was pretty sure he was spooning Yuuri last night before he fell asleep.  It was almost as if their bodies just naturally gravitated to the same position they were in now out of habit.  

Viktor gave a sappy smile, so head over heels in love with Yuuri.  He knew how some of their peers thought, growing up.  A couple like them couldn’t possibly last for life.  Eventually their familiarity with each other will remove all sense of novelty and their romance would lose its spark.  That’s when they would realize that theirs was simply a platonic love and inevitably start looking for another partner.  

It may have been logical for any other couple.  But it never happened to them.  Viktor was still very much just as in love with Yuuri as he was when he first laid eyes on the lovely omega fourteen years ago.  Of course back then he didn’t truly recognize the full extent of his emotions, for what seven-year-old can really understand what it is to be in love?  

Nonetheless, he and Yuuri did love each other long ago.  It wasn’t their fault that their soulmate bond was strong, so strong in fact that, according to Aunt Hima, their souls had recognized each other as mates long before their bodies and minds had even matured enough to allow them to recognize each other as mates in the physical sense, through pheromones and sexual attraction that was the common case for every other couple in the world.

 _“Figures you two would be weird like that. Ugh,”_ he can clearly hear Yurio’s disgusted voice in his head.  

Viktor’s smile turned soft as he unclasped the hand holding Yuuri’s so he can gently caress the back of it along Yuuri’s cheek.  The gentle touch caused Yuuri to stir, and Viktor cooed as he watched how the omega’s eyelashes fluttered as he pushed his head instinctively against his hand in an effort to gain more contact.  He turned his hand so he can cradle his palm against Yuuri’s cheek.  His movement made his mate smile as the omega turned his own hand so he can place it above Viktor’s.  He finally blinked his eyes open, cinnamon brown hues connecting with his cerulean blue.  

“G’morning, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, as if afraid that speaking any louder would break the spell that wrapped itself around them.

He felt his heart flutter.  “Oh my Yuuri, you make it so easy to fall.”

Yuuri’s brows furrowed and Viktor chuckled as he shifted his other arm to allow him to use his fingers to smooth them back to their relaxed position. Yuuri pouted but complied.  He gave a bemused smile over Viktor’s words. The alpha always had a flair for the dramatic, and he wasn’t sure what he was trying to get at.  “Make what so easy to fall?”

Viktor’s smile widened to its signature heart shape and he used both his hands to cradle Yuuri’s cheeks as he leaned over to place a kiss on his mate’s forehead. “You make it so easy to fall in love with you.  Oh moya lyubov, the more I look into your eyes, the more I fall in love with you.” He wrapped his arms around the omega and hugged him tight, nuzzling at the crown of the omega’s head and taking comfort in his familiar scent.  “And I swear that nothing would make me more content than to fall in love with you again and again for the rest of our lives.”

Yuuri gave a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s back, pushing their torsos flush against each other.  “And after this life?  What then?”  

Viktor could tell by his lighthearted tone that Yuuri was teasing, but he took the question seriously, staring ahead as he let out the first words that came to mind. “I’ll find you in our next life, because that’s what soulmates do, and fall in love with you again.”  

Yuuri opened his eyes, recognizing how his alpha was being serious and leaned back so he can see his face.  Viktor smiled down at him and tapped his index finger against Yuuri’s nose to lighten the mood.  “And of course, I’ll make you fall in love with me again too.”  He chuckled as he watched Yuuri’s eyes widen and moisten with tears.  Yuuri’s lips quivered before he buried his head against his mate’s chest, shaking his head.

“Vityaaa, you can’t just say things like that out of nowhere!” The omega exclaimed with a wavering voice.  He was _so_ not going to cry.  “It’s way too early to be saying emotional things like that!”

Viktor laughed wholeheartedly, the sound almost echoing in the stillness of their large bedroom.  “It’s never too early to tell my Yuuri how much I love him!” He continued to chuckle as he rocked Yuuri back and forth in his arms.  

After a moment of composing himself, Yuuri placed a firm hand on Viktor’s shoulder and the alpha let the smaller man take the lead as he allowed Yuuri to maneuver him to lay on his back.  Yuuri positioned his arms on either side of Viktor to support himself as he gently draped himself on top of him, leaning down to give him an eskimo kiss before placing his lips chastely on Viktor’s.  

“I love you too,” he whispered.  Their lips met once more, Viktor moaning as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri to deepen the kiss.  Yuuri gave a pleased hum as he slowly shifted his hips against Viktor’s, giving a clear signal how he would like the rest of their morning to go.  The alpha groaned when the friction caused all his blood to rush south.  It seemed that Vitenka also approved of Yuuri’s plans.  He groaned as he grinded his hips against Yuuri’s.  He could feel the omega hardening as well.  Viktor trailed his right hand from the small of Yuuri’s back and onto his butt, giving it a squeeze before slipping it underneath the hem of his mate’s underwear.  

A loud ring tone chimed, making the two jump in surprise.  Yuuri separated his lips from Viktor’s as he turned to find his phone flashing from their night table.  Viktor muttered an oath in Russian as he desperately held onto Yuuri’s hips.  “Yuuuuuri! Just ignore it, please!”  

“I’m sorry, Vitya, but I should get this.”

“And you can, but later!  Yuuuuuuuuriiii~”  

Yuuri lifted Viktor’s hands away from his hips, giving them a gentle kiss.  “I don’t usually get calls at this time, what if it’s an emergency?” He gave him a sheepish smile.  “Don’t worry, Vitya, we have all the time this weekend, okay?”  He didn’t wait for Viktor to respond before hopping off the alpha’s lap and scrambling across the bed on his knees to reach for his phone.  He swiped it off the table and turned it over to see a picture of a chubby-cheeked hamster on the screen. “Oh, it’s Phichit.”

Viktor sulked off the bed, bemoaning his wilting Vitenka once more.  The mood was effectively ruined.  “I’ll go make breakfast ready,” he grumbled as he stepped off their bed and dragged his feet across their room and out the door.  

Yuuri took a few seconds to shake his head in fond exasperation at the alpha’s antics.  Vitya, always so dramatic.  He didn’t even bother to put clothes on, still only dressed in his tight-fitting shirt and briefs.  He turned his attention back to his phone and swiped across to accept the call.

“Hello?”

“Yuuri, good morning!  I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Came Phichit’s chipper voice across the line.

“No you’re good, I was already awake.  What’s up?”

“Hmm… you sound way too casual.  I’m guessing you didn’t get my gift yet?”

Yuuri’s brows furrowed in confusion.  “Gift?  No, I haven’t.  What gift are you talking about? And for what?”

“Well there’s this hot new… sweater of sorts that I stumbled upon while lurking the web.  It’s pretty popular, there’s actually memes of it all over the internet and-”

“Phichiiiiit,” Yuuri groaned, smacking a palm on his forehead, “what crazy thing did you get me _now_?”  Phichit had a bad habit of making impulse purchases, and he was sometimes subject to his best friend’s generosity.  He was lucky when the items were fairly normal, like a nerdy mug that looked like a beaker with the caffeine molecule printed on it.  “Just tell me… were you drunk when you bought it?”  The less sober Phichit was, the more outlandish the items were.  Sometimes when it was really bad Phichit wouldn’t even recall purchasing the items and would just find out when the packages arrive a few days later.

The beta laughed.  “Don’t worry, I purchased it 100% sober.  I actually bought it for myself but there was a buy-one-get-one-half off deal and I figured, _‘Hey why don’t I get one for Yuuri too?’”_  

Yuuri shook his head but then realized that Phichit wouldn’t be able to see him and said, “You really have to stop doing this Phichit.”

“Oh don’t be like that Yuuri, you’ll love it! And besides,” his tone turned teasing, “I bet Viktor will be absolutely _ecstatic.”_

Yuuri blushed and spluttered.  “Now I have a _really_ bad feeling about this!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll thank me later!  Seung Gil loved it too,” the beta laughed.  “Now just go pick up your gift already!  I got an email saying that it’s there.  The deliveryman prolly left it with the concierge.”

“Ugh fine, I’ll get it.  But I swear Phichit…”

“Oh yeah, you’ll definitely be doing a lot of swearing later.  But in the heat of passion!” Phichit almost cackled with glee.  “See ya later, Yuuri!”

“Bye…” Yuuri ended the call and shook his head once more.  He might as well get it over with and find out what sort of nonsensical item Phichit wasted his money on again.  He stood up and went to change into a fresh shirt and sweatpants.  He went downstairs and passed by Viktor puttering around in their open island kitchen, one hand flipping an omelette with his spatula while the other adjusted the heat for another pan that was cooking. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of his alpha’s delectable ass, and his lean muscular legs flexing as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  

Viktor must have noticed his stare because he turned around and gave him a saucy wink, causing a blush to appear on his face.  “See something you like?”  He cocked his hip for added effect.

Yuuri spluttered and didn’t even humor his mate with a response, scrambling away from the kitchen and to the living room, just barely remembering to yell out “Got a package from Phichit, I’ll be right back!” Before he ran out the door.  He got into the elevator and composed himself.  Honestly, so many years of being with each other and Viktor still had the power to tease him senseless.  He gave a soft smile.  But it was exactly why they were still so fascinated by each other even now.  He didn’t even realize that he had already gone down the stairs until the concierge’s cheerful voice called across the lobby.

“Mr. Katsuki, good morning!  You got a delivery waiting for you.”  The man paused to jot down something in a clipboard before bending down to pick up a medium-sized box from a pile of other packages.  “Here you go, Mr. Katsuki.  Please tell Mr. Nikiforov I say hi.”

“Thank you Adrian, I will.” Yuuri smiled as he took the package in his arms and retraced his steps back to his condo.  Viktor greeted him with a hug and ushered him to the kitchen so they could eat breakfast.  He left the box by the door and bounded after his husband to eat, the smell coming from the table already piquing his appetite.

He finished transferring all the used dishes and utensils into the sink to let them soak.  Viktor was currently chatting with his father on the phone back in the living room’s couch.  He decided to use this opportunity to finally find out what Phichit got for him.  Grabbing the box, the omega headed upstairs into their bedroom and closed the door, for some reason wanting more privacy in case Phichit got him something embarrassing.  And judging by the beta’s teasing tone during their call earlier today, it probably was.  Yuuri grabbed a pair of scissors and made a clean cut across the transparent tape.  

Taking a deep breath to brace himself, he opened the box and frowned to first find a piece of stationery folded on top of white tissue paper.  He opened it to find a handwritten letter.  At the very top was a letterhead in golden script, “Cashmere by Sumi.”  In equally elegant script were the following words:

_Hello Yuuri,_

_Phichit purchased from my store and took advantage of my special discount to give you this.  I hope you enjoy it.  Every piece is in my store is handmade by me and I take a lot of pride in my work.  I hope you will find the quality good. If you can, I would greatly appreciate a review on my site and if you have any other friends who may like my items, please refer them to my store!_

_Best regards,_

_Sumi_

He gingerly lifted the tissue with the tips of his fingers, almost afraid that something will jump out of the box to bite him.  A pale blue knitted sweater greeted him.

“Oh…” A sweater!  How nice and ordinary and normal.  Yuuri beamed. He was worried for nothing.  He cooed as he caressed the soft material and lifted the clothing up.  It had a turtleneck, which would be very handy to hide Viktor’s little lovebites when he would be overeager.  He didn’t mind displaying them every now and then especially around his peers, but around certain people--his family and in-laws for example… well, he’d rather not shove his very active love life in their faces.

He stood up and draped it on top of his torso to eye the length. Well, it ran a bit on the long side, stopping just above his thighs.  He turned it around and that’s when he stopped.  

Wait a second.  It was backless.  And when he said backless, he meant a gaping hole that ran long enough to probably give a peek of the tops of his asscheeks.  There were no sleeves either.  What kind of sweater was this?  No wonder it was buy-one-get-one-half-off.  Only half the sweater was knitted!  “Oh my God, Phichit!”  Yuuri shrieked and blushed deeply.  He held the sweater away from him and looked down when he noticed a paper sticking out from inside the turtleneck.  He took it out and read it in the familiar script.  

_The Virgin-Killing Sweater._

Yuuri eeped.  Well, he had lost his v-card quite awhile back.  After his heartbeat returned to a more normal rate he took a quick look at the bedroom door and tried to keep an ear out for any signs of Viktor coming up the stairs.  Nope, still quiet.  He looked back down again at the sweater with new eyes.  

Sweater indeed.  But, it was so soft though, and it would be such a shame to just throw this away.  It was a gift after all and it would be rude not to at least try it on.

“Right, let’s see how this would look.”  He stripped down to his underwear and put the sweater on.  It was indeed as soft as it looked.  The fabric was of very good quality and the knitwork impeccable.  He cautiously stepped up to the floor length mirror located in front of their walk-in closet.

 _Oh my…_  It looked even more scandalous wearing it like this. He turned to see his bare back.  And he was right, the sweater did give a very tantalizing view of the curve of his ass.  There were two loose knitted cords that ran down his back and he shivered when his motions made them move against his skin in the mimicry of a lover’s caress.  Yuuri blushed even harder as he began to feel aroused.  It has been a very long while since he and Viktor got intimate.  How would he react if he were to see him in this?  

On cue, he heard the alpha bounding up the steps and their bedroom door opened seconds later.  “Yuuri, Papa says hi!  He wants to come over one of these days to drop off Makkachin so I told him-”

Yuuri gave an embarrassed squeak and wrapped his arms around himself, curling in a feeble attempt to cover his exposed skin.  His blush grew to a violent shade of red as he watched Viktor’s words cut off, his eyes widening into the size of saucers.  

Viktor’s breathing grew ragged and Vitenka was instantly alert at the delectable sight before them.  “Y-Yuuri…” He was unaware that he was clenching his fists by his side.  “What is that?”  He always thought himself as a lingerie man, but hot damn did that elegant piece of knitted fabric look sinful on his mate right now.  He stalked closer to the shorter man, pupils dilated as he took how the piece barely covered Yuuri’s privates.  

“It’s the gift that Phichit got for me… he got one for himself and decided to get me one too.”  Yuuri refused to meet his eyes, his fingers playing with the hem of his sweater--if it could even be called that.  

Viktor frowned.  He could have sworn he saw a flash of skin at the back too.  “Yuuri, turn for me.”

The omega’s eyes widened.  Viktor’s eyes let out a determined glint.  So there was something his delectable mate was hiding!  

“Please, miliy?  It looks so good on you, I want to see you from all angles.”  He sat down at the edge of their bed but continued pinning Yuuri with an intense stare.  It would not do to lose control now.  Sitting down will help prevent him from just leaping at the omega.  No. He had to savor this vision first.  

Yuuri bit his lip and awkwardly turned in place.  He heard a sharp intake of breath.  

The gods above have officially blessed him.  He can die a happy man, but first!  “Take off your briefs, Yuuri.”  Viktor hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so parched.  

Oh yes, he was thirsty. Very thirsty.  

Yuuri could feel his heart rate increase as he used his thumbs to hook around the hem of his briefs and pull them down, letting it fall to the floor once it reached past his knees.  He stepped aside and whimpered when the loss of the barrier caused slick to trickle down his legs.  He squeezed his legs together to try to stem the flow.  

“No, Yuuri, don’t do that. Just stand there normally.”  

Yuuri peeked up to see his mate like a man gone mad.  Viktor’s fists were clenched atop his knees and he had gotten rid of his shirt while he was turned away.  There was only a thin rim of blue in his eyes, his pupils taking up the rest of the space as he took him in like he was the most beautiful being in the world.  

And to Viktor, he really was.  

“Vitya…?” He whispered softly, almost afraid to speak.  His eyes turned down to look at the large bulge straining against his mate’s underwear.  Black was supposed to be a slimming color, but it did nothing to hide the size of Viktor’s member.  

Viktor gave shaky breath as he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply to savor the scent of Yuuri’s arousal and slick filling in the room. He began to release his own pheromones in response, making Yuuri moan in return.

“Vitya....” Yuuri turned around fully to face the mirror that was before him.  He and his mate locked eyes through their reflections.  He placed both hands flat against the wall on either side of the mirror and bent down, arching his back to present himself to his mate.  “Alpha, please.”  He spread his legs wider and felt a new rush of slick pour down his legs.  

Viktor stared transfixed as his eyes carved a path against the arch of Yuuri’s back, down to his ass that peeked at him so teasingly.  With this new position the sweater rode up higher on Yuuri’s thighs, giving him another view of the globes of his asscheeks from below.  He growled appreciatively, palming his crotch once before he made his way over to Yuuri placing a hand on either side of his hip, sliding them in through the sweater.  

“Yuuri, oh zolotse what you do to me.”  He grinded his member against Yuuri’s backside, enjoying how it slid along the crack of his ass through the sweater.  

Yuuri whimpered and pressed back, “Vitya, please.” He gave a squeak when Viktor slid one of his hands up inside the sweater, pinching his nipples.  

Viktor bent down and thanked his flexibility as it allowed him to lick a trail along Yuuri’s back while he continued to thrust his hips against Yuuri, the omega helping him by grinding back.

“Feel that, baby? Feel how hard I am for you?”

Yuuri gasped at a particularly hard thrust.  “Vitya please, take me already, it’s been so long.”  

“It has…” Viktor groaned as he stopped just long enough to strip off his own briefs before grabbing Yuuri once more.  He pulled the omega roughly against him as he gyrated his hips against the omega.  He moaned as he lifted the bottom of the sweater to expose the omega’s bare ass and placed Vitenka right in between the omega’s cheeks.  The combination of slick-wet skin and the cashmere fabric against his cock further sensitized him, causing him to groan.  

“Vitya, please… come inside me alpha. Claim me!”  Yuuri’s arms trembled as he continued to try to support himself against the wall.  

Well that wouldn’t do.  If this was going to last long, he cannot have his omega exhausted too early.  Viktor gently maneuvered them down onto the carpeted floor.  Yuuri gave a relieved sigh as he placed his arms on the ground and lifted his ass up, causing Viktor to growl in approval.  

“Such a good omega you are for me, my Yuuri.”

“Need you now, Vitya, please.”  

“Don’t you want me to prepare you, Yuuri?  It’s been awhile, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can take it Vitya.  I want it rough, please.”

Viktor growled, baring his teeth.  “As you wish, moya lyubov.”  He placed another hand on the omega’s hip to steady his mate as he used the other to position his member against the hole.  Slick poured out once more and Viktor watched transfixed as it dripped down onto the floor.

“Vityaaa!” Yuuri pleaded.  

“Sorry, pryanichek.” He placed Vitenka and pushed it in, gritting his teeth once the head finally passed the tight ring of muscle.   _So good, his Yuuri felt so hot_ He draped his chest against Yuuri’s back as he continued to push further inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside.  “Yuuri! Fuck, so good.”  His omega never failed to feel as tight as he did on their first mating.  

Yuuri meanwhile was lost in a haze of bliss, eyes rolling at the back of his head as his alpha finally joined him.  “Vitya… you’re always so big.”

“Do I fill you up good, my love?”

“Mmm,” Yuuri tightened his inner muscles and Viktor bit out a curse.  “You fill me up very good, Vitya.  You’re so deep inside.”

Viktor grunted and almost saw stars at how tight the omega was around him. It was like being caught in a vise.  He gave shallow thrusts into the omega, pulling back a few inches before slamming back into him.  The movements caused the omega’s knees to rock an inch or so along the carpet.  

Yuuri whimpered at the rough treatment.  But this is what he wanted.  

“F-fuck, baby…” Viktor groaned as he began to give longer thrusts, his balls slapping against the omega’s plush rear.  Their pheromones began to fill the room together with the scent of slick and sex.  The mess of slick underneath their joined bodies grew bigger, another drop falling each time Viktor pushed into the omega.  “That’s it Yuuri, so wet for me.  You like my cock so much, don’t you?”  

“I always want you, Vitya.  I’ll always need it,” Yuuri gasped as he looked up at Viktor through the mirror before them.  

“Then take it, baby, take my cock.” He withdrew Vitenka until only his head remained before spearing Yuuri again in one rough stroke, causing Yuuri to cry out in bliss.  

Yuuri whimpered as Viktor began to piston his hips into his.  He gasped out, almost wailing as the alpha started to hit his prostate. “Vitya, yes! Yes, yes, yes!”  He spread his legs wider and arched his back even more.  He groaned when the new position allowed the alpha to slide in even deeper.  “Fuck me!  Fuck me harder!”

Viktor was growling obscenities under his breath now.  “I’m going to fuck you so hard, Yuuri.  That’s what we’ll do all weekend.  And you’d like that, wouldn’t you?  You like spreading yourself for me, just like this?  Like getting your hole pounded good by your alpha?  Tell me how good I make you feel, Yuuri.”  

“So good, you make me feel so good Vitya!”  

Viktor growled and leaned back on his haunches, pulling the omega onto his lap as he began to piston him from below, causing the omega to cry out once more.  He sucked on the sweet skin of his omega’s back as he pinched Yuuri’s nipples once more.  

“Vitya!”

“You can take it baby, come on.”  Viktor grunted when the omega began to grind down on him and gyrate his hips.  

“Yuuri?” Another distant voice could be heard from seemingly far away.

“Yuuri!”  

Viktor frowned and paused in his motion as he heard the new voices.  The omega must have heard them too because Yuuri grew quiet.  

“Did you hear anything?”

“Yuuri, are you home sweetie?”

“What?” Yuuri whispered aghast as he scrambled off Viktor’s lap.  The alpha groaned at the sensation of losing the warmth around his cock.  “Is that Okaa-san?”  He fell into an awkward pile beside Viktor as he turned towards their bedroom door.  

“But how?  Why in the world would your mom be here?” Viktor groaned in a strained voice.  

“Yuuri?” The voice now stopped right in front of their bedroom door.  “Are you in there, sweetie?  Your Otou-san and Nee-chan are here too.” There was a muffled bark somewhere from downstairs. “Oh, and Vicchan!”  

“Just a minute, Okaa-san!” Yuuri squeaked as he got up quickly searched for his clothes.  “We just need to change and we’ll be right out!”

Viktor clutched at his head and began to rock back and forth on the floor.  No, this cannot be happening.  He looked up to see Yuuri use the sweater to wipe away at the slick around his legs, so frazzled in his haste that he didn’t think to just go to the bathroom to grab a towel.  He quickly tossed it into the hamper before putting on the shirt and sweatpants he was wearing previously.  

“But Yuuuuuuri,” he moaned.  “How in the world is your family here?  How did they even get inside?!”  Vitenka was equally bewildered by the sudden turn of events.

“I gave them the keys to our place before, remember?” Yuuri muttered as he ran a comb roughly through his hair to tame the wild strands.  “Cuz they liked coming by so much to drop off food while we were still in class?”

Viktor almost cried.  Almost.  But he didn’t cuz he was a proud alpha.  Vitenka, though, was downright weeping.  And it was, literally, there was a bead of precum on its tip.  

“Look, just make yourself decent too, okay?  And join us downstairs as soon as you can.  They’ll start to get nosy otherwise if you don’t,” Yuuri pleaded and gave an apologetic glance before leaving the room.  

Viktor didn’t even notice that his hands were shaking.  He took a deep breath.  He could do this.  He was a Nikiforov and Nikiforovs were known for their sense of self-control in any situation.  He stood up.  “Quick, no time for a cold shower.  Think disgusting thoughts,” Viktor muttered to himself as he gritted his teeth, shoulders hunched over.   _‘Err…  Professor Arvanitis naked.’_ The professor was well-known throughout the campus for giving the most boring lectures ever, droning on and on using Powerpoint slides that looked like they were never updated since the 90s.  His face was always set in a perpetual frown with droopy eyelids and equally droopy cheeks.  Even the man’s neck was droopy, making him look like he had a triple chin.

But what was probably the worst feature was the man’s unholy amount of body hair, clearly exhibited whenever he would use his old-school overhead projector.  He shuddered just imagining those sausage-like fingers on the screen. Truly, they shared a much closer resemblance to a hairy caterpillar than a human digit.  

He could clearly hear Chris’s horrified voice in his head. _“I can’t even take notes, man… my eyes are just glued to those fingers!”_  His green eyes watched with morbid fascination at the hairy abominations on the projector, his own hand covering his gaping mouth.

And don’t even get him started when the professor would show more skin than usual.  One time the thermostat was malfunctioning in the lecture hall and Professor Arvanitis removed his blazer and unbuttoned the top half of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves, revealing a graying nest of wiry chest hair with equally hairy forearms.  Chris had made gagging noises in his throat.   _“I swear to God, I don’t care if there are people out there into body hair, THAT is not body hair. THAT is a fucking toxic Amazonian rainforest. I’m all for environmental conservation but that jungle over there has to be mowed down!  I swear to God, I’m gonna give him a gift card for a free full body wax session at the closest spa… Do you think he can even find his dick down there under all that hair?”_

That appeared to do the trick. Viktor opened his eyes and peered down.  The last mental image was the final straw.  Vitenka was completely limp, undoubtedly feeling betrayed.  

He gave a relieved sigh.  “I’m sorry friend, but desperate times call for desperate measures.”  He gave a half-hearted shrug and proceeded to change into a fresh set of clothes before joining his mate downstairs to greet his in-laws.  They were all gathered in the kitchen, Hiroko bent over to load the dishes that Yuuri had soaked in the sink earlier.  “Okaa-san, Otou-san, Mari-neechan, hi!”

“Oh Vitya-chan, there you are!”  Hiroko quickly dried her hands on a towel before she bounded over to him.  Viktor opened his arms wide to welcome her hug, returning it just as fiercely.  Hiroko had long since been a mother figure to him, since his own was taken from him at such a young age.  Her, Otou-san, and Mari-neechan have been a steady presence in his life all throughout the years.  The only person missing was Minako.  

“Where's Minako-sensei?”

Toshiya smiled and came over to lean up and give him an affectionate pat on the head.  It had been so much easier back when Viktor was shorter, but the alpha had surpassed his height in the middle of puberty, sprouting right up although he had never quite reached Andrei’s height.  “Minako’s well, but had to stay behind.  She’s orienting a new ballet teacher for the dance academy but she’s coming over to our place tonight for dinner.”

Mari-neechan smirked and waved at him from where she stood next to Yuuri who was cradling Vicchan in his arms.  “I’d hug you too, but I’d rather not do that when you have been clearly spending some _quality time_ with my brother before we got here.”  

“Nee-chan!” Yuuri gasped and ducked his head down in Vicchan’s fur, causing the small toy poodle to bark and happily lick his cheeks. He knew he should have made himself and Viktor shower somehow before going downstairs.  

Hiroko giggled and Toshiya gave a good-hearted laugh as he patted his son’s back.  “Ah, Yuuri-chan, you’d think that you wouldn’t be embarrassed by now.  It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Mari snorted. “Yeah, I mean nothing can possibly beat the time that you two-”

“Nee-chan, please stop!”

“She’s right, dorogoy, it was all over the news and social media after all.”

“Vitya, not you too! Stop it!”

Hiroko smiled, the movement further emphasizing the crow’s feet at the corner of her eyes as she looked fondly at her two babies playfully bickering (and yes, they will always be her precious babies to her).  She missed them.  It was not as bad since Mari still lived with them but it was just not the same not having her youngest and Vitya-chan around.  She passed the two to go back to the kitchen counter where she had left bags of homecooked food for Viktor and Yuuri.  “Anata, Mari, please set the table for me.  Let’s all eat lunch together. I brought katsudon!” She said with a wink to Yuuri who stopped mid-argument with his sister and beamed.  

A nostalgic mood settled between everyone during lunch.  Yuuri was in nirvana, blissfully savoring each bite. Viktor had always loved Hiroko’s cooking and praised her endlessly.  They talked of days passed, of old neighbors and interesting inn guests, of the latest happenings in their quiet town all while Vicchan happily walked in between everyone’s feet, occasionally barking for a scratch behind his ear.  

“Kenjiro comes by every now and then to cook for us, you know,” Toshiya said as he took a bite from his side of pickled radishes.  “He wants to be a head chef someday, so he likes to come and surprise us with new dishes he’d learn from school.”

“Oooh that’s great for Kenjiro-kun,” Yuuri smiled at the mention of his old friend. “We’d chat every now and then but not too often.”

“I should make sure to arrange a time when both of you can come over so at least you can all have a little reunion.  He actually baked a cake for you two. I put it in the fridge.”

Mari pushed back her plate and leaned back on her chair.  “Are you two sure that you’re ready to take Vicchan back?  I can still watch over him, you know.”

Yuuri shook his head and smiled when Vicchan came over to lick his hand. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’m happy to have him back. Thank you for watching over him while things got crazy here.”  Every now and then Vicchan and Makkachin would stay over with their families, like in the past few crazy weeks.  Although both dogs were well-trained, he and Viktor had always felt guilty just leaving the two alone for most of the day.  

Viktor grinned. “Besides, Papa said that he’s probably passing by one of these days to drop off Makkachin too so this lil guy will have his best buddy again.”  Vicchan’s ears perked up at hearing Makkachin’s name.

Toshiya’s smile disappeared when he saw the time on his wrist. “I can’t believe it.  It’s three already?”

Hiroko sighed.  “Time does fly, doesn’t it?”  She stood up and began to pile the used dishes.  

Yuuri looked back and forth between his parents.  “Why?  You are all welcome to stay longer.”

The Katsukis shook their heads.  “We can’t, we have guests staying over and Kenjiro is not around to help us cook. We have to go back if we want enough time to cook them dinner.  They’re an elderly couple, so they don’t like to leave at night to eat out.”  

Yuuri stood up and joined his mother as he gathered the other empty dishes.  “Well let me help you at least.  You really don’t have to trouble yourself, Okaa-san.  Vitya and I can clean up when you leave.” He passed her to unload the plates in the sink, Vicchan following him closely.  

“Nonsense.” Hiroko called out over her shoulder, “Anata, come help us here so we can get back on time.”

Mari turned to look at Viktor. “By the way, Okaa-san wanted me to ask if you two had any laundry you wanted us to take care of.  We’re due to swing by the Lee’s later with ours and they have a client in the neighborhood so they offered to drop them off on Monday.”

Viktor turned up a brow.  “Are you sure? I mean, Yuuri and I can just easily do it here.”

“That’s what I told Okaa-san too. She’s under the impression that you two are either too busy studying or too busy with your social lives to properly take care of yourselves.”  

Viktor smirked.   _‘More like too busy with our love lives.’_ The smirk then turned into a pout as he rested his chin on his hand and blew air into his bangs. _‘Although that statement hasn’t been true recently.’_ “I don’t know.  Yuuri will feel like he’s just troubling you guys.”

“Psh, forget about that.”  She playfully punched his shoulder.  “Just go on ahead and give me some laundry already, just to appease Okaa-san. She likes to feel needed.”

“Okay then, I’ll be right back.”  Viktor got upstairs and transferred the contents of the hamper to their laundry rucksack and tied up the drawstring.  He saw Mari already opening the door and followed her lead to the public parking lot.  Mari unlocked the car and let Viktor place the bag inside the trunk.  

They turned around to see Toshiya, Hiroko, and Yuuri making their way behind them, Yuuri holding on to Vicchan’s leash.  

“I already gave my Yuuri a hug, so it’s your turn,” Hiroko said as she embraced Viktor once more.  Toshiya gave an affectionate squeeze on his shoulder before he opened the backdoor to let his wife in and following her inside.  

Mari ruffled Yuuri’s hair.  “Take care of yourself, kiddo. Nothing too crazy, okay?”

“We behave, Mari-neechan,” Yuuri smiled.  

Mari smirked.  “Of course.”  She got inside the van and took the driver’s seat, rolling the window down.  Viktor and Yuuri stepped aside to let Mari back out, waving to them until they got out the complex and out of sight.   

“I can’t believe Okaa-san still gets teary-eyed.  You’d think that she doesn’t come visit us at least once a month.”

Viktor laughed and nuzzled his head.  “You know how parents are.  I do love it when they visit though.  I miss Okaa-san’s food so much.”  

Yuuri groaned as he allowed himself to be led back inside their condo.  “Don’t remind me. I think all the workout I just did this week got reversed in the single meal we had.”

\---

They arrived back home just fifteen minutes ago. After helping her parents carry some groceries inside the house, Mari went downstairs to sort out the rest of the laundry to see which ones were going to be sent to the Lee’s.  Minako joined her a minute ago to help her sort through everything more quickly.  Mari had just worked through their pile and now emptied the rucksack Viktor had given her.  She quickly glanced at the fabrics, determining which ones were more suited for dry clean (mostly Viktor’s stuff) when her hands touched a specially soft material and lifted it up.  

Mari stared with wide eyes at the garment she held in her arms.  

“What. The. Fuck.”

If the outfit’s design wasn’t shocking enough, the undeniable stench of her brother’s pheromones intermixed with Viktor’s was enough to make her want to toss the sweater across the room.  Was it possible to get nauseous from your sibling’s pheromones?  Because Mari sure was.  

Minako tapped her shoulder.  “Come on, Mari, your Mom and Dad are almost ready to drop the rest of the laundry over to the Lee’s.  What’s the hold up?” She gave a bemused look at the disgusted expression on Mari’s face.  

The younger woman held up the sweater. “This.”

“Woooow how scandalous!  What an interesting taste in fashion your brother has!” Minako’s eyes widened with glee.  “And judging from the scent, it looks like Vitya-chan approves!”

Mari could almost feel her lunch coming back up her throat. She dropped the garment and rubbed her hands furiously on her jeans.  “Oh God, I can’t even…” She ran past Minako who began to laugh.

“Never again! I’m never going to offer to do their laundry ever again!”

\---

A few hours later, Viktor, Yuuri, and Vicchan were curled up on the couch.  Yuuri was sitting between Viktor’s legs, Vicchan cuddled in his left arm while the other was stretched towards the TV with a remote in hand to sift through the various titles available on Netflix.  

The alpha gave a sigh.  As much he would have liked to try to get Yuuri in the mood again he didn’t have the heart to do so when Yuuri was so clearly happy being reunited with Vicchan.  He took his phone out to distract himself by typing a little message to Phichit. It was only good manners after all.  

 

 

Viktor smiled and texted a quick reply back before sliding his phone to the side.  

“Let’s try this series. I was always curious about it.”  Yuuri pressed play and settled back down in Viktor’s arms, shifting Vicchan in his lap.  Viktor lovingly placed his head gently on Yuuri’s shoulder and the two got lost in the show.  Vicchan simply closed his eyes for a nap, content with being reunited with his owner.  

Ten minutes into the show, Yuuri gave a giggle out of nowhere.  “You know, maybe after this I can give you another show in that sweater.”

Viktor perked up.  “Really?!”  There was hope!

Yuuri turned around to give him a wink over his shoulder.  “Really.”  

The alpha squirmed and hugged Yuuri closer.  He’d get the sweater ready himself.  Where did Yuuri leave it again?  His eyes widened.   _‘Wait a second…’_  

“Shit, the hamper!”

“Yeah, I dropped it there. Why?  It shouldn’t be too dirty though.”

“No, that’s not it!”  Viktor almost leapt out of his seat.  “I gave it to Mari!”

Yuuri jumped, startling poor Vicchan. The toy poodle yelped and scampered down the couch.  “YOU _WHAT?!”_   The omega turned around to face Viktor and gave him an incredulous look.  “Why in the world would you give that sweater to my sister?!”

“Not just your sweater, I gave her the entire hamper!  Mari said that Okaa-san wanted to help out with our laundry!”

“VITYA!  I can’t believe you! The sweater’s got my slick all over it!”  

Meanwhile Vitenka wondered how in the world it could be attached to such an idiot.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things based on my life that I used in this chapter: 1. My parents dropped by my dorm constantly to drop off food. I was so grateful; you get tired so quickly from dining hall food after all. 2. Phichit's drunk spending sprees. My friend has a habit of purchasing all sorts of things while she's drunk and she'd never have any recollection until she finds the packages at her door XD 3. Professor Arvanitis = My general chem teacher. Good Lord. Name changed obviously, cuz I'd feel bad otherwise. 
> 
> You may have noticed a change in the summary: Vitya is 21-years-old here while Yuuri is 20. I made a goof and counted wrong so this should be taking place in their spring semester of college, year 2008 cuz I'm basing Vitya's age on my own :D I'll have to make necessary corrections to the other parts of the series bleh.


End file.
